


For your eyes only, I'll give you my kingdom

by rosewritesstuff



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, I'm not really sure on how to use tags tbh, M/M, Modern Royalty, Royalty, Small kingdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewritesstuff/pseuds/rosewritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a prince. Louis is his assistant. Harry is going to rule the kingdom soon and he needs a wife, but that's not his plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First of all, welcome here! This is my first time here and I'm kinda nervous lol 
> 
> English is not my first language, so there's a possibility that I could make some grammatical mistakes sometimes. Please feel free to let me know about it, I'd really appreciate it! 
> 
> And now... Well, just enjoy!

Another tedious, boring long ball to be at. Because being a Prince comes with some responsibilities which you can't avoid, specially if you're the heir of the throne and you're supposed to find a good maid to make your Queen.

However, that wasn't exactly the priority in Prince Harry's head, although his counselors were being very insistent about the matter. It's not that he wasn't interested in being the future king, it was that he wasn't interested in ruling the realm with a _queen_ , a thing that his counselors had been majestically ignoring since some guards caught the Prince kissing the smith's son when he was 10. And now he's about to turn 18, so the time is running out for him to find an adequate wife and finally settle down, letting those _rumors_ finally die.

Or at least that is what the counsel wants him to do. And that's actually exactly the opposite of what he's doing.

Prince Harry spends most of his time being infatuated with his personal assistant, a 21-year-old boy with the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. He's not a royal, and he's a boy so, for political and social reasons, he's totally out of reach. But once again, that's just what the counsel wants to believe. They thought they were being clever, assigning him a shy, correct boy to follow his steps all the time, and in appearance it has worked. Harry has being behaving very well, to be honest, and he hasn't been seen going around with some good looking peasants known for selling their love, and that made them think that the Prince was finally settling for a nice, adequate girl. But how wrong they were.

Since the first time they met, a couple of years before, Harry fell for the boy. He thought he was going to be punished for his actions by having an old boring man wandering around him all day, but he was actually blessed by the court with that guy he got. Louis.

Son of a well mannered and educated merchant, Louis has been in all the right places, all the right times. His father is well known in the realm, even though he doesn't own any nobility. Being in the business of fabrics has its perks, since the royal family is the one that spends the most on imported, luxury textiles, basically because they're the ones that can actually afford its prices.

When the counsel decided that Prince Harry needed someone who could look over him, the name of the merchant's son appeared in front of their eyes. They'd known the boy for ages, young and well mannered and extremely shy. Someone who they could easily control, and therefore, someone who could help them to control Harry.

And really he did, even though it wasn't in the way they were expecting.

Prince Harry lost himself to those blue eyes before he could even realize it. He'd never met the merchant in person, so for extension he'd never met his son either, but when he first saw him, he couldn't help but just ask himself why were his counselors being so good to him by assigning him an unbelievably beautiful boy to wander around him all day.

Prince Harry suddenly found himself wanting to behave well, not for the counsel, but for Louis, the boy. Because the thought stroke at him suddenly, and he realized that the boy would keep his job as his assistant if he behaved well, and he really wanted him to keep being his assistant. And, most of all, for the first time in his life, he didn't feel the need to find some random guy to share his feelings with, because all he wanted was to spend his time with that small boy with bronze hair and tiny hands. He didn't even knew if the boy wanted the same, but he didn't care. Just looking at him was enough.

At least for a time.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Harry met Louis, he was 16 and his new assistant was about to turn 19. And they couldn't be any more different.

Harry grew up in the palace, always having people doing everything for him. He was some kind of spoiled kid, as anyone could imagine, and used to get away with whichever problem he got into. The counsel used to blame it on the fact that he lost his parents when he was just a kid and had to grow up too early, having too many responsibilities to take care of, so letting him be kind of free by not facing the consequences of his actions was some sort of redeemer for the things he's had to face all his life. However, he was a good boy at heart, with plenty of good intentions and the most pure soul that someone on his position could ever have.

On the other hand, Louis grew up with a loving yet strict family. He was privileged for being born with a good economic position, but his father always said that they wouldn't be there if they didn't work hard enough, so when he reached an appropriate age to learn about the family business, his father taught him what there was to know about the job. Being a merchant in this century was definitely so much more easy than it was in the past, but it still needed some qualifications, and when your most important customer is the royal family, you can't sell nothing but the best.

Louis could speak fluent Spanish and French before he was 15 in order to be able to talk with the fabrics' producers who made business with his father, and had a vast knowledge in the field of textiles and geography. That, plus his beyond extraordinary manners and his true correct self made him a very respectable boy.

However, it was a surprise for Louis and his family having a messenger from the counsel at their door, asking for the boy to go over the palace on the next day to have a short interview with the counsel, because he was highly esteemed for the job of assistant of the Prince. He hadn't applied to get a charge there though, he was too young and knew nothing about politics or about how to be the personal assistant of a heir, and he always thought that he would be working on the familiar business just like his father, and his grandfather, and basically everybody in his family before him.

Nevertheless, his father commanded him to assist to the interview, because if the counsel took the time to consider him as a candidate, it wouldn't make no harm to assist and maybe even get the job, while not going to the interview could've been seen as an offense, and they definitely didn't wanted to offend the counsel, not even mention the crown.

So he went to the palace on the following day wearing a new suit that he hadn't used yet, nervous as hell and hoping to not mess up the things and getting into trouble. He was escorted to the room where the interview was going to take place and he was surprised to see the whole small council reunited there. He couldn't understand why those men needed him, and how in the heavens could he, a merchant's son, be helpful for the Prince.

Then, one of those men explained him why they needed him. They didn't mention the fact that they wanted him to serve as a watcher to make sure that the Prince wasn't into some clandestine liaisons, though, and instead used the reason that the Prince, besides of his royal duties, was in need of polishing his idioms, and he could serve as a personal assistant as well as some kind of tutor, because probably the Prince needed anyway a young person by his side who could understand him.

And that's the story of how Louis got the job. Convinced that the counsel really thought that he could be a good influence for the Prince, he gladly accepted, feeling at the same time completely happy to give some recognition to his family and bring them honor, and completely scared that with just one mistake he could ruin everything for the rest of his life.

But he definitely didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis started his job on a Wednesday. The day was sunny when he arrived at the palace wearing a gray suit that made his eyes even more brighter, shining with shades of blue and gray alike.

Those eyes were the ones that captivated Prince Harry's attention. He'd never seen the boy who was walking with the members of the counsel before, but he couldn't take his eyes off of him. He was expecting an old boring man to be his shadow and tell the counsel about every single move that he made, so that small boy took him by surprise. Harry caught himself wondering how old was the boy and how his lips tasted, all that before the counsel even introduced them.

Harry couldn't believe how lucky and cursed he was for being about to have that boy wandering around him all day. Lucky because his sight was the most beautiful thing he'd ever been, and cursed because he knew he was forbidden to try a thing with the boy, even though when that was the only thing that he wanted now.

He didn't even knew why he kept referring to him as a boy, when he was aware that his new assistant was older than him. Maybe it was the fact that he was so much taller and the boy was skinny and small, probably. Or maybe it was the fact that he felt the necessity to protect him at all costs, and that thought kept him awake long nights. He was the Prince. If there was someone who people should take care of, it was definitely him. But still, he wanted to keep the boy safe. He couldn't even think of a reason for those thoughts, why his assistant could've been in danger or something, but they were still there, and he completely knew that his life would never be the same again.

The first day, after the official meeting, Harry took Louis for a walk. He wasn't familiarized with the palace and he should be now, so who would've been better to show him all the little places than the Prince himself? So they walked, and talked, and spent the whole day together. All in the terms of professionalism, of course.

While Louis was taking some notes of things that he considered that could be useful, Harry was taking some notes on how the boy's eyes crinkled when he smiled, and so on, to have something to think about when he went to bed.

Louis left the palace happy for having a good first day, not getting into trouble and having a very good first impression of the Prince. He wasn't as spoiled as he thought, and he was very nice to him. If being an assistant was like that, he would really enjoy it.

Harry went to bed dizzy as hell. His mind was a whirlwind of thoughts about the day he had, all of them leaded by the boy, his new assistant, Louis. Before that day, he never knew what he needed in life. Money, lovers, good looking one-night stands... That didn't matter anymore. All he needed was the shy guy with blue eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

The days started being way more interesting for Prince Harry since Louis became his personal assistant. To be honest, he didn't even needed an assistant. He didn't had the age to rule the kingdom, and for that reason the counsel was the one taking the important decisions. It wasn't that hard though. The kingdom was a very small one, surrounded by big nations and reached by this century's improvements. Such a lovely place where all the best things from the past and from the present collided to make it kind of surreal and fantastic.

However, Harry wouldn't ever complain for having an assistant, as long as that assistant was Louis. 

They used to spend the whole day together, having long walks by the gardens of the palace, eating cakes by a pond, studying languages while sitting under a tree. It was so easy, to be honest. Both of them get used to that life sooner than they thought they would, and got to be so comfortable with each other. They were young, and they discovered that they were so alike in some aspects that they didn't expected, like the fact that they needed to fulfill other people's expectations, or the fact that they loved old books, and definitely the fact that they loved the sound of a good piano, even though Louis was the only one of them who really knew how to play it.

So they also spent countless evenings sitting by the piano that Harry asked to have in his room since the moment he knew that Louis knew how to play it. Old melodies, beautiful arpeggios, some improvisations. Louis would've played anything that Harry would've wanted to hear, and Harry would've wanted to hear anything that Louis would've wanted to play.

Harry used the piano as an excuse to sit next to Louis. He claimed that he wanted to learn how to play it, and that the best way to do it would probably be by looking at him, and by playing it with him.

He started to fell in love with his hands, so small in comparison to his own. He spent hours looking at those beautiful fingers that could play the most beautiful songs. Also, he imagined that those same fingers could as well make a mess of his hair if they got the opportunity to do so. And he would gladly give them the chance, and he did, at least in his dreams, where Louis was always by his side every morning. He kept those feelings dearly in his heart, because he didn't knew what Louis would've thought, and he didn't wanted to scare him. If for now the only way to have Louis with him was by not telling him how much he wanted him, then let's be it.

 

However, while Harry was falling in love, Louis was falling in something. Unlike Harry, Louis had never been into another boy, so it was so confusing for him. But it was more than just that. Growing up with a couple of strict parents, he couldn't imagine what would his father say if he ever knew that his son spent his days daydreaming about having the Prince's curls between his fingers. He never knew anything different than the attraction that a respectable man should feel for a respectable lady, and yet there he was, finding himself thinking of how Harry's hands felt so warm when they touched his own. 

But then it was even more than that. It was the fact that he was developing forbidden feelings for a boy that was nothing less than the future King of the realm. So, even if Harry was a girl, a princess, it would have still been a forbidden love story. He wasn't a noble. He would've never been enough for someone like that, and he knew it. So he just kept his thoughts and feeling to himself, burying them in the deepest part of his heart, where they could be hidden and he could run away from them and try to live a life just to show. 

Because he was confused and scared as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry for not updating these past days, it's been quite a busy week for me lol but here I am again. Thanks again to everyone reading, and know that I appreciate you all so much <3


	5. Chapter 5

The first months were always the same. Long walks and innocent but meaningful conversations, long times spent together and becoming so close to each other that anyone else would've been jealous. They got to know the other better, and both of them were, each in their own way, completely fascinated with the other's life.

Louis was the one supposed to be tutoring Harry, but he found himself learning a lot from him. Harry taught him a lot about about how did the monarchy really worked. Not what is written in the books, but what he'd been watching for his whole life. The little secrets that only someone in his position, and with his perspicacity, could've known. It wasn't that hard to understand though, but he couldn't have seen those details if it wasn't for Harry. However, his favorite thing about Harry wasn't the political secrets but his love for poetry, and his ability to make a beautiful thing from a bunch of words. He loved to see Harry writing, he loved to hear him reciting what he'd just written, and in secret he loved to believe that those words were written just for him. 

And they were, really. Harry never said it to Louis, of course, but they were just for him. They were written for him, they were inspired by him, they were all about him. If you listened carefully to the words, you would've seen Louis' eyes, Louis' hair, Louis' hands, Louis' voice, all reflected in each word that Harry wrote. Probably it only made sense to Harry, but it was definitely like that. He made sure to translate every aspect of Louis that he loved into his poems, and he even made them rhyme with the melodies that Louis played for him in the piano, so when Louis was away, he could think of him just reading the words over and over again.

On the other hand, Louis was indeed teaching Harry some things, like how to play the piano, of course, something that lots of music teachers tried to accomplish before without being successful. Harry never really paid attention to them because he didn't care about playing an instrument until he met Louis. Those teachers used to seem so mechanical, only playing what was written in the sheets and not being moved by some kind of passion. But Louis definitely had the passion to make music. He didn't even learned from a renowned musician, he learned from his mother, who enjoyed to play in the family's piano, so he wasn't all about techniques but about the sentiment and emotion. He played what he liked, what sounded good to him, what inspired him, and Harry could notice that. Harry couldn't have been happier about not learning before.

And then there were the idioms, of course. Louis was pretty confident about his skills in that matter, so it was so easy for him to explain to Harry what there was to know. They started with the Spanish, which Louis really loved because there were so many beautiful, countless words. It was a vast universe to explore, and he finally had someone to explore it with. Harry loved to sit by the pond with his notebook to take notes about everything that Louis was saying. He also loved to read poetry in Spanish, because it sounded so strange and yet so beautiful to him, and of course Louis helped him when he didn't understand something. Louis used to laugh at Harry when he got all messed up with the pronunciation of the words, but those laughs were innocent, and both of them knew that. Louis loved looking at Harry's furrowed eyebrows when he got confused, and Harry loved looking at Louis' crinkled eyes when he laughed. They both loved little things about the other, but they never told each other.

Nevertheless, one night after the lessons, when he was about to sleep, Harry found himself thinking about one of the things that Louis had said to him that day. They talked about how in Spanish there was a difference between wanting, liking and loving something. 

-So, you say that you have to say "te amo" when you like someone?  
-Not really, no. That's for when you love someone. If you just like them, you say "me gustas" or "te quiero", but not "te amo" -Louis replied.  
-But that's confusing. Why can't we just use "te amo" as we use I love you?  
-Because "te amo" is for a stronger feeling. It only applies to love itself, not just liking something.   
-So, "te quiero" is for liking, then?  
-Yes, but you need to be careful with that too.  
-Is there another awkward rule for liking things?  
-Kind of. In Spanish you use "quiero" both for something that you like and for something that you want.  
-Oh, for God's sake, why? Don't you think that those rules are kind of dumb?  
-Actually, I think that they're kind of accurate. Wanting and liking are very different feelings.  
-Yeah but it's so complicated to remember those things. Isn't it complicated for you?  
-Not that much. You just have to think about something that works with each word.  
-How's that?  
-I mean, think of something that you want, then of something that you like and finally of something that you love. Then it'll be easier to tell the difference.  
-Does it work for you?   
-I guess so. I mean, I've made it this far.  
-Then I'll think about it tonight.  
-Fair enough.

And then they moved to another subject. However, in the night, Harry remembered the conversation and he started to think about that. Something that he wanted, something that he liked, something that he loved. Why something and not someone though? He surely liked Louis, in so many ways. He definitely had wanted him since the first time he saw him. He loved him? He wasn't sure. He couldn't tell that just yet, but there were too many things about him that he definitely loved. And there he was, admitting to himself that maybe, just maybe, he was really falling in love. Because if he weren't, why would be Louis the first thing to come to his mind while thinking about love?


	6. Chapter 6

One day, a few weeks before the summer ended, Louis got to know that he was going to go on a trip with Prince Harry and some members of the counsel. He knew he was his assistant, but he didn't understood why would he be needed if the counsel were to go there as well until he knew that they were going to a little island in the Caribbean. 

Although there were going to be translators and Harry had made a great improvement in his Spanish, he insisted in taking Louis with them. He said that he wasn't confident enough yet, even though Louis was pretty sure that he could've handled the situation very well. 

However, Louis wasn't in position to discuss the decision. It was a part of his job and he would gladly do it, specially because he had never went out of the kingdom before.

Harry was surprised to know that, because for his own life, he would assume that everyone else was like him and had done as much as he had. Traveling was probably his favorite part of being the heir. He loved seeing new places, admiring new sights, getting inspiration from new things. But Louis wasn't like that. Yes, his family had a good position, but nothing quite like the royal family, of course. He had travelled in a different way, basically just by books, and he wasn't mad at that, he loved that, but he was getting pretty much excited for finally being able to go somewhere else for a few days even if it was just because of his job.

Louis told the news to his family and they showed their happiness for such an amazing thing. Louis father had travelled a lot, but it was always business related, so he never really had the chance to take his family with him, and seeing that now his son could be able to go out of the kingdom by his own merits couldn't have made him happier.

They departed two days later, and that was the first time that Louis took a plane. He looked scared and cute at the same time, because he was so freaking happy but also so freaking nervous. Harry couldn't help but laugh at him a little bit since he was sitting next to him, a petition made by the Prince himself, of course.

The flight took a good amount of hours that were spent between talks, laughs majorly provided by Harry and some sleep over each other's shoulders. It wasn't intentional, of course. Louis didn't plan on resting his head over Harry, obviously, so he found himself blushing in surprise when he woke up to a smiling Harry looking at him like Louis sleeping over his shoulder was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. 

Louis apologized to an amused Harry, who said that it didn't matter, it wasn't bothering him and didn't wanted to wake him up because he looked so peaceful and cute while sleeping. Of course, that only led Louis to blush even more in response to Harry's discreet smirk. He then said that it was now his time to get some sleep, and without asking, he posed his cheek on Louis' shoulder just like the elder boy had done before. Louis wasn't actually surprise that the boy didn't even asked if that was okay, but to be honest, he wasn't bothered either. He was the Prince, anyway, and in that moment he thought that even if he wasn't, he probably wouldn't be bothered by that boy resting his head over him on a plane seat. Or anywhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Just wanted to say hello again, and thanks, thank you so much to everyone who's reading and liking it! It means so much to me <3 
> 
> Oh, and btw, if you wanna talk sometimes or something, you can follow me on twitter. I'm @rowritesstuff there. Let me know you're a cutie from here and I'll follow you back xx


	7. Chapter 7

Three days and four nights. That's how long the trip would take, and that's how long Louis and Harry kept wandering across a Caribbean luxury villa, where the meetings and reunions were going to be held. 

Of course they assisted to them, and they really paid attention and got to debate the topics when it was needed. Well, Harry, using Louis as a translator, because while the heir of a kingdom has some importance in economics and politics, his assistant hasn't. It was okay for Louis though, he was really interested in being a part of that, even though he was just a little one. He never expected to be surrounded by political personalities at any point of his life, nevertheless while being so young.

However, his favorite part was being besides Harry all the time, of course. Louis couldn't help but feel that Harry was acting like he didn't understand a damn thing all the time, when he actually knew that Harry had to be understanding. It wasn't even that hard, to be honest. All the people there had a generic accent that made it easier to understand the language but, still, Harry kept a expression on his face that suggested that he was listening to a conversation in Chinese rather than in Spanish. It doesn't bothered him though, he was actually enjoying it probably more than he should have.

When they weren't on a reunion, which was most of the time, they were just doing the same that they used to do back home. Walking and talking for hours, eating by a pretty sight, staring at each other when they thought the other was distracted. At this point, they were already pretty confident around the other one, especially Harry, who was a little bit extroverted by nature, so he took advantage of that and of the fact that he was the Prince to take a bit of Louis' hair between his fingers and play with it when no one else was watching, of course. He didn't really cared about what people could've said, but he already knew that there would've been repercussions for him, and mostly for Louis, if someone in the counsel suspected something. He also waited to see Louis' reaction to his gesture, because for much that he'd wanted that boy since the first time he saw him, he wouldn't make anything that bothered him. And Louis reaction was good. He was blushing, as he expected, but he didn't look uncomfortable or disgusted. He looked happy, actually. He liked that. He really liked that Harry was playing with his hair, even though he knew that he probably shouldn't, but he wasn't going to lie to himself anymore. He liked the gesture as much as he liked Harry.

 

The first night, they arrived so late and so tired. They'd have a good amount of sleep on the plane, but there's something about traveling to another continent that really leaves you exhausted. The welcome committee escorted the whole group, Harry, Louis, the counsel and the security people, to their rooms. 

Harry's room was next to Louis', which was a perk for what happened next. It was past midnight when everybody finally went to bed, but Harry didn't really went to sleep. The jet lag had him dizzy and hyperactive, so he just kept walking in circles in his room for a while before he decided that he couldn't handle that for another minute. 

Decidedly, he went out of his suite straight to Louis' door, and knocked until the boy opened it. 

-Harry... I mean, your grace... Is everything okay? -Louis asked with a nervous tone.  
-No. Well, yes, everything's okay, but not really. I can't sleep.  
-Oh... I'm sorry if I say something wrong but...how can I help with that?  
-You can come to my room, and talk to me until I fall asleep -said Harry, moving his shoulders like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
-Oh, your grace... I... Would that really help?  
-I guess so. And if it doesn't, at least I won't be alone -he replied, with a shy smile, which was something unusual on him.  
-Is... Is it okay? I mean, people might say things... This may not be right, your grace.  
-Why wouldn't it be right? What could be wrong with us talking? And for whatever that you love the most, please stop calling me "your grace", Louis. It's getting me on my nerves.  
-Okay, okay, your...no, Harry. But... I'm not sure, you know that people talk...  
-And you know that I don't care about what people say. And if I, the Prince, don't care about that, neither should you. And we're not going to kill someone or something like that. Come on, Louis, come with me -then Harry lend a hand to Louis, who finally, after some moments of doubt, took it and followed the younger boy to his room.

Compared to his own, Louis found Harry's room ridiculously big. He didn't understand why someone, even a prince, should've need a room that big for just a few days. It was a big suite, with a living room and such, and then there was the bedroom, he supposed. Harry led Louis to that door and indeed it was. Harry went straight to the right side of a bed twice the normal size in the center of the room, and invited Louis to follow him.

Louis hesitated, but ended up climbing to the left side, as far as he could from Harry, who instead of saying something just decided to move himself closer to a nervous Louis.

-Your grace... Harry.... What are we exactly doing?  
-We're laying on my bed, Louis. Is not even that hard.  
-Yeah, I noticed that, but... why?  
-Because I just kept wandering across this empty room and I didn't wanted to.  
-Oh... Okay. So... Would you like to talk about something?  
-I don't really know, I just wanted to be with you -while saying that, Harry couldn't help himself but look straight at Louis eyes. Were those eyes grey instead of blue that day? He felt himself blushing and he never blushed. -Louis... May I ask you a question?  
-Of course, your grace -replied an always hesitant Louis.  
-Can I... Can I kiss you? -Harry lowered his voice to the point where it was just a whisper. A whisper that kept buzzing inside of Louis head, making him feel all dizzy inside. He thought about his answer for a moment before giving an expectant Harry his resolution. No one had to know, but if someone ever knew and had a problem with that, they all could go straight to hell.  
-Yes, Harry.

And so be it. Finally, after months of wanting to do that, Harry was able to press his lips to Louis' ones. It was just a sweet, light kiss, like he wanted to make sure that the boy wasn't going to vanish right in front of him, and only when he was sure that he was still there, he went further, now properly tasting his lips and feeling the heat coming out of them. 

All the dizziness that both of them had ever felt was nothing compared to that moment. It was sweet yet kind of passionate. Not because they were devouring each other, but because there were so many unspoken feelings that they realized they had in that precise instant, in the quietness of an impersonal room miles away from home, just the two of them being the witnesses of what was happening. 

Louis' thoughts were running wild when he felt Harry's fingers caressing his cheek. Scared and all, he had never felt more alive in his life. He wanted to kiss Harry for every second of his life, only breaking the kisses to breathe and to make sure that his heart wasn't exploding just like he thought it was. 

They both laughed at their expressions. Sparkly eyes and swollen lips and the warmest feeling that they had ever felt. 

Louis had never kissed someone before, but he was sure that he didn't wanted to kiss anyone else besides Harry. Harry, on the other hand, had kissed so many people that he had even lost count, but there was never a single one that made him feel that way, and he would've happily traded each and every one of those kisses for Louis playing with one of his curls in that moment. Later, he was the one who broke the silence.

-Stay with me the night, Louis.  
-Won't people suspect things, your grace?  
-I'll tell them that you slept on the couch, if that bothers you that much.  
-It's not that, your grace... You know that... Well, it could have some... repercussions.  
-I know, Louis, I know. But I'll make sure that there are no repercussions. I'll tell them that I couldn't catch some sleep so I asked you to come to talk, because you had jet lag too, and we were talking until you fell asleep on the couch and I went to my room. Is that okay?  
-I think so, your grace.  
-Can you please don't do that? You just kissed me like your life depended on it, stop calling me "your grace" because it's completely awkward.  
-But that's how I'm supposed to call you...  
-Then call me like that just in front of the people, not here. Not when it's just me and you.  
-It's... It's okay, then... Harry.  
-I like it better -he replied with a smirk, before pressing his lips against Louis' once again, noticing how the boy smiled as well.

And they were like that until eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms, with nothing to care about but them.


	8. Chapter 8

Ever since that first night they slept together at the villa, nothing was the same for them. In front of the people nothing had changed, of course. They were just a prince and his assistant. But when they were alone, something was different, and they both knew it.

Basically Louis never got to sleep on his own room during that trip because he spent his nights on the prince's suite, playing with his hair and kissing him until they'd fallen asleep. It wasn't hard for Harry to convince him to do that. He first thought that it would have been, knowing how worried Louis could get for overthinking everything, so he was gladly surprised when after just one knock on his door, Louis was there to follow him to his room.

Louis found himself anxious for so many reasons, like fear and excitement alike. He was terrified that someone, in some way, got to know what had happened inside of Harry's room. He knew that if someone found out, he would be screwed. But, at the same time, he felt like he didn't care. He just wanted to go anywhere with Harry. He just wanted to walk around the gardens with Harry. He even wanted to take his hand; even though he wouldn't dare to do that, that's what he was dreaming of. He also waited for the night, hoping that the same that had happened the night before would happen again. He just stood behind the door, waiting for one knock. It was all that he needed. If Harry wanted him to go with him, he definitely would.

And so did he. It was just the start of what was coming. They weren't as nervous as the night before. They didn't even need so many words to understand what was happening, they just needed the feeling that came along with it.

A less shaky Louis went straight to Harry's bed as soon as they got to the suite, waiting there for him to make the first move because, after all, he was still just a peasant. 

Harry didn't waited long to join him there, starting with sweet caresses on Louis' cheek, telling him how happy he was that he was there with him. Louis just blushed more than usual, but smiled like he was the happiest person in the world just for hearing those words, and he probably was. He closed his eyes as soon as he saw Harry approaching to him, just needing to feel his lips again.

In some deep part of his mind, Louis was worried about what he was doing. He somehow heard his father's voice there, telling him how disappointed he was, telling him what a shame he was to his family. However, he couldn't help but go on. He'd never done nothing wrong, had he? He started questioning everything he learned in his life. He wasn't supposed to have those kinds of feelings for another boy, he wasn't supposed to want to kiss another boy's lips. But there he was. And maybe that could explain why he never felt the urge to sneak out with girls like his friends did. He understood them now, though. If what he was feeling in that moment was what his friends felt when they did those things, he couldn't blame them. And there was no way in the world that what he was feeling in that moment was something wrong, no matter what his family -and everyone- had told him during his whole life.

He just let go of his thoughts when he felt the other boy's warm lips on his own, allowing him to climb over him and putting his own arms around his back. It was funny though, how the Prince was younger than him but yet he was taller and everything, it made him feel so small, but it also made him feel like he was safe in his arms. A silly thought, maybe, but what a lovely silly thought it was.

They kissed for a while, they played with the other's hair, and then, suddenly, Harry broke the kiss. Louis almost panicked, thinking that something was going wrong and was about to ask what happened until Harry put a finger on his lips to silence him before going down on his neck to kiss him there. Louis wasn't really sure of what he was doing, but he liked it so much to even ask. He just kept playing with the prince's hair while the boy started planting kisses here and there, on his neck and down to his chest, shyly opening the first buttons of his shirt. Louis didn't oppose resistance. He was feeling ecstatic and numb by the prince's kisses and caresses. He didn't understood what had he done to deserve being treated that way, but he wasn't going to question it at that time.

On the other hand, Harry was ecstatic as well, kind of desperate even. He realized maybe it was dumb to feel that way, he had waited so long to finally be able to touch Louis' skin, to finally kiss him as he pleased, to express him without words how he'd been feeling ever since the first time he saw him. He was young, but he had kissed so many lips before, touched so many skins, played with so many people's hair, and he definitely was the kind to get guided by his hormones, but he was damn sure that he had never felt that way before, about no one else. He had done a lot of things, things that Louis wouldn't have ever dreamed about, but he was there, feeling dizzy just by looking at the shy blue-eyed guy he had under him. 

Harry was drunk in his own rush, not even believing that he was finally able to be with Louis. Sure, they had kiss the night before, but that was all. Sweet, timid kisses and caresses that wasn't even near to the feral need he felt then. It wasn't lust, though. He knew that for once in his life, it wasn't lust what was moving him. Then he reminded the conversation that he and Louis had some time ago, about the differences between wanting and loving something, and now he was mostly sure that even though he definitely wanted Louis, he probably loved him more. 

He won't tell him yet tho. Not in that moment. Not when Louis had accepted to stay with him. He wasn't going to scare him and send him away. He would keep hiding his real feelings and covering them up with desperate kisses and touches by the night and long stares and stolen smiles by the day. He was just going to make Louis feel as good as he was feeling himself for all the time they had to spend together.


	9. Chapter 9

When Louis and Harry got back to the kingdom after their short trip, it was almost impossible for them to keep up with the recent routine of sleeping together that they had acquired.

When they were away, it was a pretty easy thing to do. Using the excuse that Harry didn't like to be alone in his big hotel room, no one said a thing about Louis staying there night after night, but now, back at the palace, it was an almost impossible task to do, starting with the fact that Louis got to go to his own home every night.

Harry spent long times thinking of ways to make Louis stay, but none of them seemed to be powerful enough to make a decent excuse. It's not like he lived so far away that it was safer to stay there; the kingdom wasn't even dangerous. That wasn't enough. And why in the world would he need Louis to stay overnights? He was supposed to be sleeping, definitely not in the companion of his handsome assistant. The counsel wouldn't buy those poor excuses, and he knew it.

Louis tried to think of reasons as well, but it was as unfruitful as Harry's attempts. He wasn't even worried about the counsel, because he didn't really had time to think about them; he was worried about his own family, specially his father. Even if Harry convinced the counsel to allow Louis to sleep in the palace, he didn't know what would he say to his father. He couldn't just throw at him the fact that he had to stay there because he was going to sleep with the prince. It would have resulted disastrous. He knew that his father wouldn't approve, and after all, he was still just so young. It doesn't matter that he got a job now, he just knew that his conservative family would not allow him to go and sleep with people, less say sleep with another boy, no matter that the boy was the prince himself.

And while none of them could think of a way to make Louis stay to sleep, they decided to spend their days doing what they couldn't do at night. They still had the walks by the gardens and lunches by the pond, of course, but they started to spend more time at the inside, specifically in Harry's room. 

Fortunately, they were discreet enough to not give up suspicions about their behavior. Louis natural shyness probably helped al lot to that, there wasn't need of putting someone to watch over them because they seemed to be responsible enough. It was like Louis had tamed Harry, and in certain way he had, but oh, the counsel really had no idea.

The lessons seemed to be more important now. Every hour of talking in a different language meant an hour of caresses and kisses. It was interesting how now the study of Spanish was taking place on Harry's bed instead of on Harry's desk, but that worked for them. Harry actually learned a lot more that way, not having to hide the fact that he loved looking at Louis' lips when he talked anymore, and it was a relief, to be honest. 

Now Harry could openly read the poems he used to write about Louis' eyes to him, and watch Louis blush as he said the words. He would laugh then, and then kiss him softly until he heard him huffing by his contact. Then they'd kiss desperately until they both were gasping for breath, tangled up over silk sheets like there were no tomorrow, and then taking a nap whenever they wanted. Although it was just some minutes and not the whole night, it was not that bad.

After some days, they decided that were okay with that for now, after all. They'd have loved to sleep together at night, but to be honest, they were so fortunate to got to spend those amounts of time together when what they were doing was actually forbidden for both of them. Let's not tempt the fortune now trying to take things further.


	10. Chapter 10

One day, after a particularly frantic session of studying French and kissing on Harry's bed, Louis looked at himself in the mirror and noticed a little mark in between of his neck and his shoulder in the form of Harry's lips. The realization of that little bruise made him panic, thinking of how screwed he would be if someone else noticed. Harry saw the panicked look in his eyes and got up off the bed to get closer to him.

-What happened, Lou? -Harry said, posing a hand on his arm.  
-Nothing, everything's fine -Louis replied with a harsh tone, slightly moving his arm to avoid Harry's touch.  
-Lou? Did I... Did I do something wrong?  
-No. Everything's perfect, Harry.  
-Then why are you suddenly talking like that? What happened? -a concerned Harry said, trying to touch Louis' arm again just to get another haughty move from Louis. -Louis? Why can't I touch you?  
-You've touched me a lot, actually. -Harry couldn't have been more confused by that sudden change of mood. A few minutes ago they were playfully kissing on his bed. What could've gone wrong that fast?  
-Louis... I know you're saying that nothing's happening, but it's obvious that something's making you upset. Can you please tell me what is wrong? -Louis' facade of harshness got weak, showing what he was really feeling in that moment: fear.  
-Is... Harry... 

Louis couldn't keep talking because tears were already silently streaming down his face. He just took his hands to cover his eyes and took a step back until he got to the bed, where he just sat to cry to the surprise of a now upset Harry. He didn't understand what was going on. He thought everything was fine. Then Louis suddenly turned harsh, and then suddenly he was crying, and he had no idea of what to do, to be honest.

Harry got to the bed and sat next to Louis on the edge of it, not knowing what to do. He wanted to hold him, but the recent reluctance that Louis had shown to his touch made him doubt. He did that anyway, wrapping his arms around the boy and tracing invisible shapes on his arm, hoping that he wouldn't want to liberate from his gesture. When he realized that Louis wasn't going to make another harsh movement, he decided to stay like that, waiting for him to calm a bit and stop crying, and only when he could heard Louis' calmed hiccups, he decided to make a move. 

-Are you feeling better now, Lou? -Harry asked, letting go a little of his holding just to find Louis getting closer to him, apparently not going for the harshness this time.  
-I'm sorry, Harry -Louis replied, tears filling his eyes again.  
-Sorry? Why are you apologizing?  
-Because... Because I was rude to you, and I shouldn't have been.  
-You're clearly upset over something, Louis. I understand it. You don't have to apologize.  
-Yes, I have to. I have to apologize because I'm the one who's treating the other badly.  
-Treating badly who? Me? Louis, you're not...  
-Yes I am, Harry! I just panicked because I saw a mark on my skin, and you wanted to know why I was upset and I mistreated you!  
-You didn't mistreat me, Louis. I'm not mad at you. And... Is that why you're so angry? I'm sorry, I... I didn't knew that it was so bad to you...  
-Don't you understand it, Harry? -crying again, Louis got up from the bed leaving Harry consternated as hell.  
-I... I don't really understand it, Louis -Harry replied, voice so low that it was almost a whisper.

Why couldn't he understand it? Why couldn't he think of all the consequences that he would face if anyone ever knew about them? Were they even a "them"? All the unspoken questions that Louis had been keeping to himself since the first day started to blurt out of his mind and made him feel like he would explode from pain and fear at any time soon. He wasn't the kind to cry often, but he couldn't help to contain the waves blurting out of his eyes in that moment. He was overwhelmed and he had no idea of what to do. He just wanted to disappear. He even wished he had never accepted that job, because maybe he could've stayed safe in his home, his life never being altered by some prince with green eyes and the most precious dimpled smile that he had ever seen. He discarded that thought soon, though. Although he still wanted to disappear, he wouldn't have preferred not knowing Harry. He could end up being miserable for the rest of his life, but at least those stolen moments that they shared hidden from everyone else would be the most joyful moments of his entire life.

-Louis? -Harry asked, with a careful tone, like he was expecting the boy to have another breakdown.  
-I'm.... I'm terrified, Harry. That's what happens -Louis finally replied with shaky voice, after some moments of doubt.  
-Terrified of... Terrified of me? -a confused Harry asked.  
-No. Terrified of what could happen if someone knew about us.  
-Oh, Louis. I... I get it now. But no one has to know, Louis, I've told you that -he got up and walked closer to Louis. -No one has to know if we don't want them to.  
-We... Are we even a "we", Harry?  
-Why wouldn't we be a "we", Lou?  
-Are you not playing with me? I've heard... I've heard those things that people say... About you and other... boys.  
-What are you talking about, Louis? I mean... I know what you're talking about, but why are you saying that just right now? That's even irrelevant. Those things happened before I met you. I've... I've changed.  
-And what made you change? Why shouldn't I believe that you're going to get bored of me and find another one to write poems about and play with?  
-Louis... What the hell? I wouldn't do that! Why would I? I changed because I met you! I'm not playing with you!  
-But you've played with some other guys before! You're not even denying it!  
-Of course I'm not denying it because it's true, but those guys knew that I was just playing! Why don't you believe me now?  
-Because I'm scared, Harry. I... I didn't knew that I could feel this way before I met you, and I don't want to feel this way if you won't... -Louis suddenly stopped in the middle of a sentence.  
-If I won't what? -Harry asked him. He was overwhelmed with everything that Louis was saying. Louis wasn't the kind to talk a lot about his feelings, so it was a surprise for him to hear all of those things. He couldn't believe that he knew about his past. He couldn't believe that he was so worried about that either. He stayed away from everything since he met him. He really wanted to be different for him, because from the beginning he knew that Louis would've been upset by that kind of life, but he didn't think that he could be that upset. Why was he so terrified by Harry's past habits?  
-Louis... If I won't what? -Harry urged when time passed and Louis hadn't finished what he was saying before the interrupted himself.

-If you won't love me back, Harry -Louis finally said. He hadn't said those words out loud ever before, but he knew that that was what he was feeling. That was what actually kept him awake by the night. More than the fear of someone finding out, it was the fear of Harry not loving him. -I don't want to feel this miserable if you don't love me, because that's it. I fell for you. I can't tell if this is a game to you, but it's definitely not a game to me. I am in love with you, and I will go straight to hell for this. 

Louis slid down to the ground and stayed there hiding his face in his hands, until Harry sat down in front of him and took his hands away to look him in the eyes, skin wet from all the tears. Then he wiped those tears away with his thumb and moved Louis' chin up so he could look back at him when he pronounced his words with the most serious tone that he had ever needed to use.

-Louis, you don't have to be scared of me not loving you.  
-How could I know, Harry?  
-Because I've been scared of you not loving me back for a long time. And I don't really think that we're going to hell for this, but if we do, at least we'll be there together.

Now both of them had tears falling down their cheeks, but in that moment they knew that the fear was being beaten out and the pain relieved. Holding hands they stood up to walk back to the bed again, where they laid down tangled in each other's arms, being a complete emotional mess, only surrounded by the glimmering light from the outside that could pass the curtains.

But it was fine though, to be a mess. They were hopelessly in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my... I became an emotional mess writing this one hahaha t.t hope you're enjoying it as much as I do!


	11. Chapter 11

After confessing their respective feelings, things got easier to handle for Louis and Harry. They both now knew what the other's feelings for them were, and they became in some way braver, especially Louis, who always was the one with the tendency to being afraid. They continued to spend their days together, as usual, but now those feelings of doubt and tension were a thing from the past. That when they were alone, of course, because in front of the public, they started being more careful than ever.

It was not that the counsel started suspecting things or something but, somehow, the confession of their feelings awoken some sort of awareness in them. Maybe it seemed more serious now for them, and they feared that the rest of the world would notice that. Maybe it was some kind of new complicity that made them want to keep their secret as theirs more than ever, not just because no one could knew, but because it was their thins, just for them to enjoy. No one needed or deserved to know about the connection between them but themselves.

The thing is that for a time, everything was perfect. A model prince and his model assistant for the realm, lovers for each other. They knew joy like they never had before, and they just found it in each other's lips; they also knew comfort, and they found it in each other's arms. Louis started talking a bit more, feeling safer now that he knew Harry's feelings for him. Harry somehow became shyer, because he had never have someone to confess his feelings before. They were perfect for each other and everything was fine.

Of course, nothing remains the same forever, and every time that someone thinks that nothing could be better, something happens to show them how wrong they are.

After some months, with Harry's 18th birthday getting closer, his future duties as a ruler started to come in more quantities each time. He still had some spare time, because he couldn't really do anything before he turned legal for taking the throne, but the realization of what was coming to him started to become overwhelming.

Undoubtedly, the duty that was the less likable for Harry was the one related to him getting married as soon as he turned 18. If before of Louis he never wanted that day to come, now his excitement for it was completely nonexistent. He didn't wanted a wife. There was no way in the world that the counsel would make him marry a girl. First of all, he didn't believe in marriages for advantage, love shall be free for every single person, and he was not the exception. Second, marrying a girl... that definitely wasn't in his life plans, that couldn't even have happened for love because he would never be in love with a girl. He couldn't understand why it was so hard for everyone around him, in this century, to understand that he was into boys. And third, last but not least, was the reason that only he knew, and it was the fact that now he didn't even was into boys, he was just into Louis.

Maybe the counsel got a wrong idea for his latest actions. It was noticeable that he had stopped his affairs with random peasants. He had been behaving very well for a good time now and the counsel really believed that it had to do with some new maturity. Maybe the phase of escaping in the nights to have encounters with boys was a part of his teenage rebellion, and now that he was almost at the age of becoming king, he was over that, looking to settle with a suitable bride. But once again, how wrong they were. It was just because of Louis that he had changed. He changes the random encounters for secret rendezvouses with Louis. Louis was all what was on his mind, and for much that the counsel tried, he would never leave him.

It could have sounded a little stubborn, maybe. Just a teenager talking about spending the rest of his life with some boy and going against the counsel's will, like if he were just trying to piss them off. But it wasn't like that. He knew that he could never look into anyone else's eyes without seeing Louis' eyes in them instead. He grew up so fast for all of those years, but now he just wanted to stay seventeen forever so he could avoid some sort of engagement he didn't wanted.

But life doesn't work that way, and the counsel had other plans in mind.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> First things first, Merry belated Christmas and a Happy New Year to y'all!  
> Now, I'm really, really sorry for not updating in ages. Holidays arrived and they were pretty frantic, to be honest, but here I am now. Hope you had an amazing time and now enjoy it :)

Long time ago, Harry would've loved the perspective of having balls almost every week. That could've meant that pretty fair ladies from everywhere would arrive to the kingdom just to see him, even though what would've really excited him would've been the pretty boys, royalty or peasants, accompanying the ladies that he would've been supposed to be excited about. Now, however, the reality of having balls horrified him. 

Apparently, the counsel couldn't have thought of a less torturous way of trying to find him a wife. There was not a way that could've worked, to be honest, but this particular one seemed to be pretty tedious. 

Like if it was the 19th century, the counsel decided that there was no better way to find him a pretender than holding balls in the palace and inviting appropriated maidens in hopes that Harry would fall hopelessly in love with one of them and decided to make her his wife, and therefore his queen, so they could rule the realm together and live a happily ever after. Of course, that wasn't going to work because that never was a part of Harry's plans, now even less than before.

Those balls were pretty boring and, from Harry's point of view, a complete waste of time, efforts and money that could've been spent in something more useful for the people that he was supposed to rule. He could've thought of at least a hundred better things to do instead of those balls but, of course, nobody was going to listen to him.

The worst part though was the fact that those balls started to keep him away from Louis. The amount of time that he needed to spend getting ready for said balls was ridiculous. He didn't wanted to spend his days fitting suits at a tailor's workshop, nor he wanted to be choosing the right color for tablecloths. Those things were beyond unnecessary, but at first he thought that at least he would be in company of his assistant, and once again the counsel proved him wrong. They decided that Louis would be more useful dealing with some of Harry's duties in the palace, since at this point he was really qualified to do so. He wasn't delighted by the news either, but he handled it well, better than Harry at least.

At first, Louis was both annoyed and terrified. It wasn't news that Louis got terrified by something, but this time his concerns seemed legit. Dealing with royal duties could led to him dealing with the possibility of losing his job if something went wrong, and therefore the possibility of not being able to see Harry again. In spite of that, or precisely because of that, Louis made a really good job dealing with the things assigned to him. Although he used to feel alone not having Harry revolving around him everyday, at least he got some reward when Harry was finally free by the end of the day and decided to dedicate his time to him, although that time was substantially shorter than the time that they were used to spend together, just a few minutes now to talk about nothing in particular.

However, one night, after a particularly long day for both Louis and Harry, the counsel decided that there would mean no harm that Louis stayed in the palace for the night. It was already the A.M., and everybody was tired enough to not give more than two minutes for making decisions. It was the first time in weeks that Louis and Harry got to stay together, and they were particularly frantic because of that. It was the night after the third ball had taken place, and they were in some awkward moods. Harry was annoyed, Louis was desperate.

It's not like annoyance was a new mood to Harry, really, but this kind of annoyance was somehow new. He always used to spend his days annoyed at the counsel, so it wasn't a surprise that he was annoyed at them. What was really new was that he was annoyed at Louis. Harry decided that the fact that he got to become a player for the counsel in the making of the tedious ball thread was some sort of treason. He could've imagined that Louis was doing that because he didn't want to lose his job, but he just ignored that possibility and decided to look at him like he was the most annoying thing he had ever seen.

In the other hand, Louis was desperate. Nothing new either, he was some kind of master of desperation, but now Harry's attitude was making it worse. In addition to the fact that Louis usually was in fear of losing Harry, the perspective of him finding someone new in the balls really terrified him. Girl, boy, Louis didn't really knew, he was just scared that the counsel's idea could actually work and Harry could find a new lover to spend the rest of his life with. And just to make it worse, Harry's new acquired tendency to express his annoyance at Louis in the few moments that they got to spend together made him think that he was over him, which was a terrible perspective, especially since he had never been craving Harry more.

That night was some sort of challenge. Harry showing his worst face to Louis, Louis on the edge of an emotional collapse. So when Louis slid into Harry's room when he made sure that everyone else had left, he wasn't sure of what he was going to find. 

Staring at the ceiling and ignoring Louis' presence was the way that Harry chose to show his annoyance. In that moment, it was clear that, although he had been through a lot, he was still just a stubborn teenager not accustomed to not getting what he wanted. 

-Hey, there -Louis said shyly, just to test the air.  
-Hey -Harry replied, not showing any sign of emotion.  
-It's been so crazy lately, isn't it?  
-I don't know. Ask the counsel.  
-I'm asking you. We're finally alone, Harry.  
-Good, assistant.  
-Harry... what?  
-Aren't you my assistant now? Or are you just the counsel's new puppy?  
-What are you talking about, Harry? Why are you treating me like that?  
-Why? Really? Don't you think that the fact that you are conspiring with the counsel to make those stupid balls is reason enough?  
-Conspiring? Harry, again, what? I'm just doing what I'm told so I can keep my job here!  
-Oh, of course. I forgot that the job is so freaking important. To keep your social status?  
-Social status? More like to be right beside you, you mean?  
-Are you gonna say that you just do that for me?  
-Of course that I only do that for you! Why in the hell are you mad at me?

In that moment, something inside of Harry's head suddenly clicked. Of course Louis wasn't working with the counsel to make him miserable. What was he even thinking? Had his own misery made him so selfish that he couldn't even see straight? Knowing Louis as he knew him at this point, he could've imagined that he was concerning him so much in that precise moment, treating him that way. He wasn't really annoyed at Louis. He loved Louis. That was the real reason for his annoyance, in first place, the counsel trying to make him fall in love with someone who wasn't Louis, and now that he finally had some time to be with him, he was just treating him like dirt, when all Louis was doing was to stay by his side. 

-Lou... Sorry. I... I don't know, I guess I'm just annoyed in general and now I'm discharging it all on you. That's not fair. And I'm sorry -his initial expression changed when he said those words, acknowledging that he was being pretty obnoxious. -Come here, Lou. 

Louis walked to the bed, but before sitting down there, he stared at Harry's face, trying to guess if there was going to be another explosion. Harry noticed it, and then invited him again, now knowing how much his actions and words could affect Louis.

-Please, Louis. I'm not going to do that again. I know that it was stupid.  
-You know that I just wanted to keep things undercover, Harry.  
-I know, Lou. I'm really sorry. You can see my true stubborn self now, although you don't deserve that.  
-I... I just want to be with you. And I've just been concerned that maybe you might actually find someone else and...  
-Wait -Harry stopped him -find someone else? Someone that is not you?  
-That's a good definition to «someone else», yes.  
-I don't want to find someone else. I won't find someone else. It's just you, and you know that.  
-I know. I think I know. I'm just... insecure, you know that too. And the way you just talked to me, for a moment that made me think that maybe you were annoyed at me because... Well, because you didn't want me anymore.  
-Louis, trust me, my stubbornness has nothing to do with you. And I truly apologize for treating you that way. Seems as if I forgot that I was mad for not having time to spend with you.  
-It was that? It wasn't for the balls themselves?  
-Well, of course it has to do with the balls, but they wouldn't be that bad if I got to be at them with you. So just come here now, Louis... Let's give this night a good use.

And then, finally, Louis sat down next to Harry, climbing across the mattress to get the closest to him that he could. Suddenly, there were no more stubbornness nor insecurities. The time that they had to be separated made them crave for the other more than ever before, so before they could actually realize it, they were getting rid of their clothes. It wasn't something new, to be honest, but there was something different about this time, and they knew it. That's probably why Louis' heart was beating like it was about to go out of his chest. He had felt love and need and desperation since he fell for Harry, but this time, another new feeling was making an appearance. Lust.

It wasn't new for Harry, though. It was actually one of the first things that he had felt for Louis when he saw him for the first time, and he had had a lot of lustful thoughts about him ever since, but he had never really confessed them. He somehow knew that Louis wasn't prepared for that yet, but looking at him now, hungry eyes filled with desire, he decided that this time the risk was worth taking.

-Louis... I need to ask you something -Harry said, leaning over the other boy's body.  
-What is it, your grace? -Louis' words leaving his lips with some sort of lewdness, maybe? That was new.  
-This... I mean, this can be strange, but I really need to know this.  
-Just ask, Harry.  
-Okay... Have you ever slept with someone before?  
-Well, I've slept with you, Harry.  
-Not in that way, Lou... I mean... Do you know what I mean? -realization hit Louis then, understanding that Harry wasn't actually asking about sleeping.  
-Oh, I... I get it. And in that case, well, no, not really -Louis said, blushing and looking away from Harry's gaze.  
-There's nothing wrong about that, Louis.  
-I know. It's just that... Oh well, now I don't want to sound like I'm assuming things, but I guess that you have done things before, am I right? -maybe Harry was supposed to blush then, but he really didn't. For someone who had spent his nights in a considerable amount of other people's beds, that would've been a dumb reaction. Instead, he just replied to Louis.  
-Indeed, yes. A lot. But never with someone I loved -he added, noticing that Louis had got even more blushed than before after his statement.  
-Oh -was all that Louis could say. He wasn't sure about what Harry's words meant. Was it an invitation?  
-Louis, this may be a weird thing to say, but I don't think I can't handle it anymore. I barely see you nowadays, for all that ballsy crap, and I've been wanting you since the first time I saw you. I grew to like you, and eventually love you like I've never loved someone in my life, but I still want you in that way. More like craving now, actually.  
-What... what does that mean, Harry? -Louis asked with trembling voice, feeling so little and somehow so warm inside with Harry leaning over him, so dangerously close.  
-That means, Louis, that I want you. I want to sleep with you, literally and not literally. I want to watch you while you get lost in yourself because of me. I... I want to be your first time, Louis. I may have slept with a lot of people, but I want to make damn sure that it's special to you, if you want me to, of course -heavily breathing, Harry took a strand of Louis' hair between his fingers and played with it to keep himself from freaking out before he decided to finally talk again -Can I, Lou? Make love to you tonight?

Louis' heart went even faster than ever before. In the silence of the night, he was damn sure that Harry could hear his frantic heartbeat. Never in his wildest dreams had he seen that happening. Before Harry, he was too busy trying to understand why he wasn't attracted to anyone as to worry thinking about how his first time would be, and after Harry, he had never really given a thought on the matter, he realized then. But it was there, the question in the air, and deeply inside of him, he knew what the answer was. Although he hadn't given it a proper thought before, he knew that all that he wanted was to be with Harry in every possible way. He might've been craving it as well, so when he finally recovered his ability to speak, all that he said was -Yes, Harry. Please.  
-It'll be my pleasure, Louis.

As if that was the only thing that he was waiting for, Harry started tracing kisses down Louis' neck, going down to his chest and making a stop to go back and kiss the trail to his lips again for repeated times, until he let himself go of every single thing that could've been restraining him when he heard Louis' little, sweet whimpers. In the sweetest way that he could, he let himself get lost inside of his precious boy's being for the first time, caressing his back to reassure him that everything was good, perfect, really. Over and over again. Back and forth. The sweet moans of both of them being the perfect music for such a glorious night, when everything was fine, lush, and filled with pleasure and love.

Fuck the counsel and their ridiculous balls, this is how you get someone to fall in love.


End file.
